


Guess the anime/seiyuu character!

by Ereri_Is_Life



Category: Durarara!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Gen, basically everyone in the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Is_Life/pseuds/Ereri_Is_Life
Summary: Rules: One question, two or more answers. I’ll ask a question and the different characters in the anime or in real life will answer it, by reading the dialogs, you may find proof to show the characteristics of the characters and guess who’re the anime or real characters answering it. There may be some bonus questions and different types of guessing the characters.One of the examples:Q: What do you think of suicide?A1: Ahhh~ sUiCiDe! Author-chan! Can you please accept my invitation of dying together in a romantic way?A2: *sigh* talking about suicide, I have a mentor who’s obsessed in trying to kill himself, but failed. It also reminds me of the first time I saw him drowning himself in the river, things happened and BAM I’m working with him since then and he became my mentor.The answer to the first answer is Dazai Osamu from Bungou Stray Dogs and second answer is Nakajima Atsushi also from BSD.Basically everyone in the anime tagged above is included, don't cheat and have fun! I'm open for requests and questions so feel free to comment down below and give me your suggestions!





	1. Chapter 1

Let’s Start! (Lv.1) 

Q: What’s your ideal boy/girlfriend?  
A1: Let me see… *flips over his green book*  
A2: For me? I hope my second half is an elegant girl and of course, quite intelligent. 

Q: If I gave you a ‘death’ note and a ‘life’ book, who or what would you choose to revive or die?  
A1: Revive huh… I will choose my comrades who lived with me in a certain place. Two of them. (Q: who exactly are the 2 of them?) And die… probably the naked monsters who’re still roaming outside our what-we-called-home.  
A2: Well to be honest, I won’t choose someone to revive because everyone living here is perfectly fine. But if I must choose someone to die, probably the bunch of assholes who ruined my career of playing basketball in middle school.

Q: What kind of food or beverages do you like? (easy one)  
A1: A certain sweet beverage in a fast food shop, if that’s okay  
A2: Hmmm… guess it yourself *takes out sweets, chips* “Hey *t***hi-kun~ (Q: who’s ‘*t***hi-kun’? )can you help me buy some sweets? 

Q: What’s your job occupation?  
A1: Oh me? I’m a voice actor and a singer, you can say, am I right Nyaa-san~? (Q: Who is ‘Nyaa-san’? )  
A2: Me? I’m a model and a student at the same time! 

Q: What do you fear most? (A2 is quite hard)  
A1: Crows, they always snatch my things away!  
A2: I fear of nothing. However, if you want me to say something about fear, I shall give you this quote from me: Fear death! 

Don’t cheat!!!! Answers are below: 

Kunikida Doppo from Bungou Stray Dogs  
Akashi Seijuro from Kuroko No Basuke  
Levi Ackerman from Attack On Titan (Bonus: Farlan and Isabel from Attack On Titan: A choice with No Regrets OVA)  
Ogiwara Shigehiro from KNB  
Kuroko Tetsuya from KNB  
Edogawa Ranpo from BSD (Bonus: Atsushi Nakajima from BSD)  
Kamiya Hiroshi (Bonus:Kamiya-san’s cat)  
Kise Ryouta from KNB  
Murasakibara Atsushi from KNB  
Akutagawa Ryunosuke from BSD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will it be nice if I space out a bit for the answers and questions? Please comment down so that I can know, thanks

Lv2: 

Q: Please give me some thoughts or opinions on your existence  
A1: For me, I am kind of scouted by my captain and he told me that he has seen one of my types before enrolling into this high school. I don’t really care about the teammates because they have a very strange personality and they don’t care about me much so I think that’s… normal? Lack of presence I guess?  
A2: Same as above, I’m also in a team and rather saying I am scouted in, I am forced to join in the squad/team in order to keep me under surveillance. Oppositely, my presence is quite strong and I’m always the spiritual character in the team. Each time when the organization needs to be on a mission, saving me is one of the main objectives. So I guess I’m quite a lucky one because I can always be remembered? Kinda? 

Q: What do you think about life’s purpose?  
A1: You're asking me why? Of course is to see the world and explore more!  
A2: Life? What’s better than being alive? 

Q: Who or what do you hate the most?  
A1: Of course some monkeys (Q: who are the monkeys?) who still struggled to play basketball even though they sucked at it. *sigh* why can’t they just give up and kill themselves? It would be an interesting scene.  
A2: In my point of view, I will say that a certain kind of creature (Q: what's that creature?) which I have a mutual distaste on. Especially the ‘feminine’ one (Q: who’s he?) , who always sticks around as if he’s glued onto something. For things that I hate though, I would say… it’s money. It’s kind of materialistic if I must mention that. 

Q: Try to describe your best companion <\-- guess the speaker and his/her target  
A1: Tsundere, cat-lover, rEaLlY kInD, BEST SENPAI EVERRRR… Oh sorry I get way to excited I hope you won’t mind and btw I need to leave now because I need to go to the studio where me and my favorite senpai will host a radio show (Q: what’s the radio name called?) ~ See you somewhere else~  
A2: Well he’s a prodigy in sports I must admit. He’s kind of dumb in a positive way and… I will describe him as a tiger. And what’s with the ‘This is our show. We're the ones who are writing the script,’ thing? It’s still ridiculous when reminding about my dog and him being ‘American’ *chuckles* 

Q: Which one will you choose: Black or White?  
A1: Probably white, like my hair *chuckles* Yea I’m getting quite old am I *chuckles again* As you see, I still have a whole company to care about and I like things to be solved like a piece white paper, things being justified…  
A2: Black, like my coat~ You’ll never know what plans am I up to ~ 

Don't cheat! Answers are below: 

Answers: 

Mayuzumi Chihiro from KNB  
Eren Jaeger from AOT  
Armin Arlert from AOT  
Nakajima Atsushi from BSD  
Nash Gold Jr. from KNB (Bonus: Generation Of Miracles/ Strky are both acceptable)  
Sebastian Michaelis from Black Butler (Bonus: Grim Reapers; Grell Sutcliff)  
Speaker: Ono Daisuke ; Target: Kamiya Hiroshi (Bonus: Dear Girl Stories /DGS)  
Speaker: Kuroko Tetsuya from KNB ; Target: Kagami Taiga from KNB (Bonus: Tetsuya#2/ Nigou)  
Fukuzawa Yukichi from BSD  
Orihara Izaya from Durarara


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll start quoting song lyrics, and now you will guess who has the higher chance to sing these lyrics. Quite hard. It’ll be easier if you have the basic knowledge of seiyuus and the personalities of the characters. Lv3 will be MC questions, while Lv4 will be open cloze. Bonus for guessing the song name and singer right (if not mentioned)

Lv3: 

Q: {天と地さえ逆さにして見せようか, 闇の中でひらり帽子が踊る} as translated, its meaning is {to overturn even the heavens and the earth, within the darkness, a shadow of a hat lightly dances.} Who will have the highest possibility of singing it? 

A: Rokujou Chikage from DRRR   
B: Nakahara Chuuya from BSD  
C: Kenny Ackerman from AOT   
D: Takao Kazunari from KNB 

Q: {壊すだけじゃ何も変わんないって事かい?足掻くだけさ 僕は 下を向くわけにはいかない} as translated, its meaning is {I guess this means simply breaking things won't change a thing. That's just struggling in futility; I can't keep my eyes cast downward} Who will have the highest possibility of singing it? 

A: Eren Jaeger from AOT   
B: Kuroko Tetsuya from KNB   
C: Ciel Phantomhive from BB   
D: Ryuugamine Mikado from DRRR 

Q: {豪奢な迷宮？いや、まるで箱庭,単純明快 出口は其処さ！} as translated, its meaning is {A luxurious labyrinth? No, it’s just a boxed-like garden. Simple and quick, the exit’s right there!} Who will have the highest possibility of singing it? 

A: Edogawa Ranpo from BSD   
B: Akashi Seijuro from KNB   
C: Joker from Black Butler Book Of Circus   
D: Orihara Izaya from DRRR 

Q: [だからきっと 本当の意味での孤独は見たくない] as translated, its meaning is [So that’s why I don’t want to let people to seek my true intension—not letting people to know my loneliness] Who will have the highest possibility of singing it? (Try to think it in a different way) (Challenging) 

A: Kuroko Tetsuya from KNB   
B: Dazai Osamu from BSD   
C: Kamiya Hiroshi   
D: Orihara Izaya from DRRR 

Q: There’s a song called “strangers” that’s by Heavenz. (I assume y’all have heard about this? Go search it if haven’t). Who will have the lowest possibility of singing it? 

A: Nakajima Atsushi from BSD  
B: Eren Jaeger from AOT   
C: Levi Ackerman from AOT   
D: Heiwajima Shizuo from DRRR   
E: Kuroko Tetsuya from KNB 

Don't cheat! Answers and references are below 

Answers: 

1\. B (Name: Darkness My Sorrow, sung by Taniyama Kishou, Nakahara Chuuya’s VA)   
2\. D (Name: Day You Laugh, sung by Toyonaga Toshiyuki, Ryuugamine Mikado’s VA)   
3\. A (Name: 迷宮解読遊戯, sung by Kamiya Hiroshi, Edogawa Ranpo’s VA)   
4\. C (Name: 孤独と情熱の焦点, sung by Kamiya Hiroshi, btw it’s just a random song in his album and he’s already sung it, so let’s not talk about possibilities, it happened already! So the answer is C)   
5\. D 

References:   
1\. http://bungostraydogs.wikia.com/wiki/Darkness_My_Sorrow#English  
2\. http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Day_you_laugh#English%20translation   
3\. Translation by myself   
4\. Translation by myself


	4. Chapter 4

Lv4: 

Q: [ただあたり前に今日も 息をするように、ずっと, すべての勝者の僕は すべてに正しい] as translated, it’s [It comes naturally to me, it’s always been just like breathing. I am always right because I am always the winner in everything] Who will have the highest possibility of singing it? 

Q: [全てを投げ出すほど別にズルくもない,今ある世界と向き合える,ゼロからやり直せるなんて思わないさ,築いて手にした自分で走れ] as translated, it’s [it’s not bad to throw everything away and face the world. Even though I can’t think you can start it from scratch, build the world you want and live on] Who will have the highest possibility of singing it?

Q: [そう、僕らは気付かずいたんだ, “当たり前”は無いコト, いつの間にかココロのスピーカー Silent; また突然降りだした passing rain, 想像もできなくて, サヨナラは、足音を立ててくれないね] it’s briefly about farewell and parting ways. Who will have the highest possibility of singing it? (Bonus: What scene will it resemble in Kuroko No Basuke?) 

Q: In the vocaloid song: Rolling Girl (I think y’all should have listened to this before) , who will have the highest possibility of singing it?

Q: [だけど今は我慢しようか 雌伏の時さ unstable world] as translated, it’s [But now I should endure it when I am strangled in this unstable world]. Who will have the highest possibility of singing it? 

Don't cheat! Answers are below

Answers:   
1\. Akashi Seijuro from KNB (Name: Final Emperor sung by Kamiya Hiroshi, Akashi’s VA)   
2\. Dazai Osamu from BSD. He quit the job as a mafia executive and worked here in ADA. (Name: Guilty sung by Kamiya Hiroshi)   
3\. Kuroko Tetsuya from KNB. It resembles the scene when Kagami and Kuroko parted their ways in the airport. The scene was taken in Kuroko No Basuke Last Game.   
4\. Orihara Izaya from DRRR   
5\. This answer is quite open, as soon as the character is desperate hoping for a change, but is helpless. (Name: In this Unstable World sung by Tsushima Yoshiko (CV.Kobayashi Aika))

Reference:   
1\. http://kurokonobasuke.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Song_SOLO_SERIES_Vol.18#English


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rules: 2 anime characters will say one object or a sentence to describe another character. One character only. In Lv5, there’re some hints from certain anime characters and while in Lv6, the anime characters may say something that’s fake to deceive you readers. Don’t cheat and good luck! 
> 
> Example:   
> Erwin: first thing first I didn't yell it ain't me   
> Kamiya:here comes the scream... 
> 
> Answer: Heiwajima Shizuo from DRRR

Nakajima Atsushi: black tentacles   
Ranpo: uhhhh weird obsession onto a certain somebody 

Akashi: kind of related   
Izaya: kind of related 

Shizuo: he’s… really strong and powerful.   
Eren: *sigh* I’ll probably get scold at if I missed this spot… 

Kagami: wait what he’s here?   
Mibuchi: what the… another stack of light novels?

Izaya: a girl~ that’s what I can tell you.   
Shinra: I hope she can be our future daughter… *gets hit by Celty* 

Kuroko: eVeRyBoDy GiMmE An AtTeNtIoN   
Chuuya: is that Akutagawa wtf they’re so similar 

(Quite short but ye this is the end and answers below. Don't cheat!)

Answers:   
Akutagawa Ryunosuke from BSD  
Kamiya Hiroshi  
Levi Ackerman from AOT  
Awakusu Akane from DRRR   
Mayuzumi Chihiro from KNB   
Kensho Ono


	6. Chapter 6

Lv6: 

Levi: basically he’s me because we are very alike (Bonus: how is it alike?)  
Midorima: Light and shadow. 

Kenji: I see myself in this person (Bonus: in what perspective are they alike? Physically or psychologically alike?)  
Shizuo: Same as above. 

Kise: He? Nothing special, just a dude with very outstanding sword skills  
Izaya: Are you sure Kise? I will say that there’s something alike, very alike between you and him. (Bonus: how?)

Aomine: well I assume y’all know my future job, (Bonus: what’s Aomine’s future job?) he’s a rookie in that department.  
Ranpo: Are you sure? You won’t want to be like him. I’ve met him, and he’s now end up in somewhere else.

Akashi: he definitely has DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder), definitely.  
Kuroko: he’s my senpai in Seirin 

Don't cheat! Answers and explanations below. 

Answers:   
Takao Kazunari from KNB (hairstyle)  
Finnian from BB (Physically alike. They both have inhuman strength)  
Charles Grey from BB (Kise and Charles share the same VA, Kimura Ryōhei)   
Officer Sugimoto from BSD (remember? The one who killed his girlfriend and was sent to jail?) (Aomine’s future job is a police)  
Hyuuga Junpei from KNB (yep, he has DID)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lv7: Dialogs! 
> 
> In this level, you’ll read a dialog between a bunch (usually 2) characters. See if you can guess who are they talking about!

*high school era* 

Kuroko: Good day, Eren!  
Eren: *sigh* hello Tetsuya, what’s the matter?  
Kuroko: Are you satisfied with your homeroom teacher?  
Eren: Kuroko, can we switch classes? The homeroom teacher is just… unbearable.  
Kuroko: Why?  
Eren: He’s my dad’s friend and he’s extremely strict, he has a very close relationship with my deceased mother and my dad, we often see each other and it somehow ends up… yeah you know the rest. It’ll be a tragedy if he’s my homeroom!  
Kuroko: Sorry I can’t do anything to help but… good luck

Q1: who’s Eren’s homeroom teacher? 

Kida: Isn’t that Kise Ryouta, the famous model and basketball player in high schools?  
Kise: Hello! Have you seen a dude with grey hair? Well he’s quite young and handsome, I presume. He isn’t wearing school uniform.  
Izaya: Well isn’t this Mr Kise? See, I need to go to the Yokohama for some business and I think the client I want to see may be the one who you want to see.  
Kida: Talking about Yokohama, I also want to see a person there. Can I join you guys?  
Izaya, Kise: Certainly! 

Q2: Who’s Izaya’s client? 

Dazai: *sigh*  
Joker: what’s wrong Osamu?  
Dazai: After seeing him, he reminded me of Oda-Saku  
Joker: Oda… I’ve heard of Mori talking about this before. I feel sorry for your loss.  
Dazai: But why will a high school brat know how to predict things? Not just a few seconds but every single moment? High schoolers these days…  
Joker: How does he look like? I’m gonna hunt him down.  
Dazai: You probably won’t reach him because he’s in Kyoto. 

Q3: who’s that high school brat? 

Kamiya: hahahahahahahaha *laughs intensely*  
Midorima: It’s very strange to see Akashi’s voice actor laughing that intense… is this even possible nanodayo  
Kamiya: Oh boy you won’t understand. A certain someone always acts like an idiot and he’s even worse than me *chuckles*  
Fukuzawa: Have you seen a 1.7 meters tall men walking around and yelling someone’s name out loud? He just took Ranpo’s donuts and now Ranpo is very furious.  
Midorima: What name is he yelling nanodayo?  
Fukuzawa: something like ero… C?  
Kamiya: That idiot asshole… sorry for causing trouble to you Fukuzawa-san but I think I already know who’s doing all this. Also Midorima, I think you now understand why is that idiot worse than me.

Q4: Who stole Ranpo’s donuts? 

Himuro: Hi Chuuya, have you seen a blonde girl in Yokohama?  
Chuuya: You mean her?! She barely talks to people except Akutagawa and she’s quite insane to be honest.  
Himuro: Is she very calm and cold-blooded? Oh and what clothes does she wear?  
Chuuya: I can’t say if she’s calm or not cuz sometimes she may freak out if her something happens to her dearest senpai. She’s quite cold-blooded though. She wears black shirts and pants, like a businesswoman.  
Himuro: She ain’t wearing all black clothes…  
Chuuya: Maybe you’ve misunderstood Yokohama and Ikebukuro? I hear Shizuo said that he had a kouhai who also has similar personalities, but she wears white clothes.  
Himuro: Bingo! That’s the one! Thanks! 

Q5: Who’s the girl Himuro wants to meet? 

Don't cheat! Answers are below.

Answers:  
Keith Shadis from AOT  
Nakajima Atsushi from BSD  
Akashi Seijuro from KNB  
Ono Daisuke  
Vorona from DRRR


End file.
